


Fancy

by TheSparrow93



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, First Date, Fluff, IronHawk - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparrow93/pseuds/TheSparrow93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clint and Tony go on their first date Clint is far out of his dept. He doesn't know how to be fancy or high class just awkward. Luckily Tony notices but can there date be salvaged?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writerchick0214](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerchick0214/gifts).



> Wrote this for my amazing friend Writerchick0214. She gave the prompt and I wrote. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own the mistakes and typos and any OCs. 
> 
> Warning: Fluff. And some crack I think. This is my first time really writing Tony/Clint were it's just them as a couple so I hope I did them justice.
> 
> Enjoy!

Clint shoved the hangers around on the rack in his closet. Nothing looked fancy or even all that dressy. He had about four dozen tee shirts and even more jeans. There were a couple button downs but all save one was plaid and the lone purple on was missing a top button. He couldn’t believe he had four pairs of leather pants but not a single pair of slacks. Clint sighed leaning against his closet door defeated when his bedroom door opened.

“How do I not have any dress clothes?” Clint asked without seeing who had walked in.

“Because you’re a slob,” Natasha said sprawling out on his bed.

“Thanks.” Clint closed the closet and moved to sit next to her. 

“You’re really excited about this date huh?” She asked stretching on the covers, she had just got back from a mission and she still had a habit of napping in his bed after them even after all their years as just friends. Old habit day hard after all and Clint didn’t really care. 

“Yeah,” Clint rubbed the back of his neck, “But I don’t have anything nice to wear and Tony said I had to dress up.”

“You could go on the date naked for all he cares; he just wants the night to end with some sheet rumpling.” Tasha snorted; she still didn’t care much for Tony. She had a fondness for him but he still pushed her buttons. 

“Maybe it will,” Clint wink making her snort again with a murmured ‘hussy’, “But we are going to dinner first and I’m pretty sure must restaurants do have policies about buck naked assassins.”

“That’s a very specific policy.” She quipped making him chuckle. He flopped back next to her then rolled so his head was on her chest. 

“Do you think this whole date thing is a bad idea?” He muttered softly.

“Well, it’s Stark so that is a possibility,” She ran her fingers through his hair making him sigh, “But that is true for any guy out there. He seems to like you so give it a shot, let him wine and dine you and pick up every tab. Free stuff is always worth the chance of a bad date.”

“And I’m the hussy?” Clint snort then winced when she yanked his hair fondly. 

“Just try to have a good time baby bird.” Tasha said kissing his forehead. He sighed snuggling against her. 

He only had a few hours to find something to wear but he didn’t want to move either. They stayed on his bed for a while, her rubbing his back and petting his head as he used his hands to see if she had gotten any injuries on her mission. A bruise on her side and a few scrapes on her legs was all there was. They broke apart when there was a knock on the door.

“Yeah?” Clint sat up stretching. 

“Hey,” Bruce opened the door slowly, a hanger on his hand with a garment bag, “Tony asked me to run this to you.” 

Clint got up and took the hanger and laid the bag out on his bed rolling Natasha off it. She sat on the floor as he unzipped the bed, Bruce silently excusing himself to get back to science. Inside the bag was a new suit, it was freshly pressed and its dark black jacket made the warm purple of the shirt pop. There were even new dress shoes in the bag and Clint wondered how Tony knew his sizes. 

“Wow.” Clint pulled the hanger from the bag and hooked it over his closet door. 

“This is worth more than your first apartment.” Tasha whistled feeling the material, Clint could only nod, “Put it on, come one.”

“Right now?” Clint looked at the time, it was only about two hours before he had to meet up with Tony, “I’m gonna shower first.”

Natasha rolled her eyes watching him hurry into his bathroom. She found the tie in the jacket pocket folded nicely and set it on the bed. Some black dress socks were stuck in the shoes she noticed when she set them on the floor. 

“Jarvis?” She said softly.

“Yes ma’am?” She smiled noticing the AI had lowered his own volume. 

“How did Tony know Clint needed all this and his sizes?” She asked smirking at the silk underwear that had even been included. 

“He snuck into Mr. Barton room when he was in the gym. I believe he stole a few items out of the underwear drawer as well.” Jarvis sounded like he was 500 percent done with Tony’s bull crap.

“Why am I not surprised?” Tasha laughed, “Thanks Jarvis.”

“My pleasure ma’am.” She liked how sassy Jervis was. She was still grinning when Clint walked out a towel wrapped around his waist and using another to dry his hair.

“What?” He cocked an eyebrow at her grin making her burst out laughing.

\------------------///////////////

“Am I wearing this right?” Clint asked adjusting his tie again. He had worn suits on missions before but for all its endless resources SHIELD was pretty cheap and this was no knock off brand under one hundred dollar suit.

“You look great.” Natasha batted his hands away and straightened his tie and jacket. The smooth silk black of the tie looked nice and made his eyes stand out as the purple shirt had his tanned skin glowing. He looked amazing but she wasn’t one to dish out over the top compliments. 

“Maybe.” Clint looked in his mirror one more time and fixed his hair for the hundredth time even though not a strand was out of place. 

“What are you a teenage boy going on his first date?” She smiled at his nervous energy. 

“Shut up.” He flipped her off then went out into the common area where he would be meeting Tony in ten minutes. 

In a way it was his first date, his first date with someone like Tony who was so fair out his league they might as well be playing two different games. Coulson and Steve were on the couch. Coulson was working on his Pad while Steve tried to figure out the appeal of Teen Mom. Coulson glanced up as he walked in and gave a wolf whistle making Clint blush. 

“You look very nice Clint.” Steve smiled up at him blushing at the rude hand gesture Clint had aimed in their handler’s direction. 

“Thanks Steve.” Clint rubbed the back of his neck. 

Clint didn’t want to sit on the couch because he might wrinkle his suit and he was honestly too wired to sit. Pepper came in with her own Pad in hand and paused when she noticed him.

“Wow, you look amazing.” Pepper gasped setting her Pad down and walking over to run her hands down his arms and taking his hands, “He did a great job picking the suit.”

“He picked it himself? Doesn’t he leave that to Jarvis or you?” Coulson asked with a look of surprise on his face. 

“Usually but he did it all himself this time,” She said smiling, “He is one lucky man tonight.”

“Thanks Pep.” Clint blushed. Tony never really put that much effort into anything unless it was one of his Iron Man suits.

“I do know how to pick ‘em huh?” They looked over at Tony who walked in with a smirk. 

Clint’s breath stuck in his throat. The charcoal grey of his suit and tie looked great against his skin while the rich blue of his shirt had his dark eyes popping. He had a pair of sunglasses in his suit pocket but at the moment his face was bare. On his feet were actual dress shoes for a change, even in suit Tony preferred sneakers usually. 

“Men or suits?” Coulson asked with a grin. Tony walked over as Pepper stepped to the side with a smile. Tony took his right hand and with a smirk twirled Clint making him blush as there was another cat call from Tasha.

“Both.” Tony grinned and Clint couldn’t help smiling back, “Ready to get outta here Robin Hood?”

“Sure thing Metal Man.” Clint said using Hulks nickname for him making Tony roll his eyes. 

“Your chariot awaits.” Bowed gesturing for Clint to lead the way, Clint snorted walking over to hit the elevator call button. 

Come to find out by ‘chariot’ Tony meant his newest Lamborghini. Clint was a bit uncomfortable in the car as they drove through New York traffic to wherever Tony had picked for dinner. The floor mat was worth more than everything Clint owned save for his bow. Clint tried to relax as they made small talk, it came easily with few pauses and that made Clint smile. When Tony pulled up in front of a restaurant Clint felt uneasy again. 

It was one of the nicest places in the city, like there was a waiting list over a month long and nothing cost less than a Benjamin even water. Clint got out of the car when Tony opened the door, he had been too busy staring at the restaurants façade to notice him get out and move around the car. Clint felt his ears heat up as he stepped out and Tony handed his keys over to the valet. Flashes started going off at once, cameras and phones aimed at them making Clint want to hide. Tony just slipped his hand in Clint’s making him blush as some people murmured and walked them inside. 

The hostess looked up as the entered and a smile broke out on her face. She gushed which Clint figured wasn’t very professional about how happy she was that two members of the Avengers were eating there. There were a few people standing waiting to be taken to their table but she snagged two menus and led them back without pause. Clint felt bad for the other guests but hey dating a Stark had its perks. 

She took them to a table with two chairs and asked if it was alright. Tony thanked her letting her know it was as he pulled a chair out for Clint. Clint wasn’t used to all the gentlemen stuff Tony was doing but he liked it. She gushed a bit more over what a nice couple they were before leaving. The waiter stopped by and he even seemed a bit over excited as he asked for their drink order. Clint let Tony order them a bottle of wine that Clint was sure cost a fortune and some water. 

“This place is really fancy.” Clint said taking a sip of his water as he looked over the menu. He nearly choked at the number of digits there was to the cost of a salad. 

“I hear it’s the best in the city.” Tony said flipping through the menu, “Although, can you really trust a place without a burger selection?”

“It does seem a bit un-American.” Clint chuckled looking over the long list of seafood entrees. Clint didn’t like how a lot of the food didn’t have prices; it was too ‘if you have to ask you can’t afford it’. Clint flipped a page and was thrown by the fact that there was a portion of the menu in French of all things, he could speak French but it seemed so pompous.

“Ready to order?” The waiter asked looking at Tony without a glance to Clint. Tony raised an eyebrow at him in question.

“I’ll need another few minutes please.” Clint said and Tony nodded. The waiter looked over at him and sniffled with a nod then walked off. Clint asked uneasily, “What’s good here?”

“Well, the steaks are nice that’s what I usually get.” Tony smiled, “Steer clear of the French shit, it’s got nothing on the real deal.”

“Oh okay,” Clint nodded turning to the steaks, he had to take a big drink of wine over the prices. Honestly, the wine wasn’t all that great, it was nice but not worth the price in his opinion, “I’ll just have whatever you’re having.”

Tony’s face fell slightly and that made Clint feel bad. He was out of element; he was almost drowning in all the fanciness. He could see people glancing over at them and he could practically hear their thoughts. What was the ex-circus freak doing with Tony Stark? Clint’s past he become pretty much public knowledge after the battle, he didn’t like all the attention or the fact that everyone was digging into his life now but it came with the job. 

“You can have anything you want; I don’t care how much it is.” Tony said softly.

“That’s just it,” Clint whispered chewing on his lip, “I do. I’m not used to all this.”

Clint gestured at his menu and around the restaurant and Tony nodded. Clint ran his hand down the front of his suit; he wasn’t even use to it. He wasn’t used to nice things; nice clothes, nice places, even nice people. This place was for a different breed of people, Tony’s breed of people. Clint fidgeted with his cloth napkin in his lap but stopped because he didn’t want to tear it.

“Hey,” Tony reached over and took his hand, “If you want we-”

“Ready to order now Mr. Stark?” The waiter asked walking up and Clint could swear he glared at their hands. 

“Actually, just the check would be great.” Tony smiled up at him leaning back but not letting go of Clint’s hand.

“Tony.” Clint whispered as the waiter looked at him confused.

“You haven’t even eaten yet sir.” He said floundering.

“No we haven’t but I don’t think your menu is going to suit my taste for the evening, just the check please.” Tony was still smiling as the waiter walked away. 

“We don’t have to leave, really. I bet the food is great.” Clint said franticly. How had he already screwed everything up? 

Tony just waved his words off with a gentle smile as he took the bill folder from their still confused waiter. He glanced at the total without letting Clint see then stuck a credit card inside handing it back. Clint picked at the table cloth as they waited for the receipt, which Tony signed with a flourish before getting to his feet dropping a ten dollar bill on the table. 

Clint let Tony led them back outside, Tony grasping his hand. The hostess gushed again as they passed, wishing them a good rest of their evening. Tony handed the valet his ticket and the young man ran off to get his car. People were still taking pictures and videos of them as they waited only this time they had time to call out questions. 

“How is your relationship?”

“Did he turn you gay Mr. Stark?”

“Hawkeye! What’s Stark like in private?”

“Who is the catcher?” 

Clint tried to tune them out, Tony started running his thumb across the back of his hand as the yelled questions turned dirtier and insulting. Tony opened Clint’s door when the car stopped in front of them, Clint climbed in feeling humiliated as Tony tipped the valet then got in and drove off. The ride was silent as they head in the direction of the tower. It had barely been an hour and Clint had already wrecked their evening. Clint looked out the window watching the city whiz by when he noticed where they were. 

“That place was the best in the city?” Clint asked nibbling on his lip.

“That’s what they say.” Tony shrugged.

“Turn left up here.” Clint said point at the turn a few yards away. Tony didn’t even question him as he directed him through four more turns, “Stop there.”

Tony pulled into a small parking lot in front of a tiny building. The sign above the door was wore and faded but the words ‘Reggie’s Diner’ could see be read. Clint unbuckled his seat beat and turned to Tony with a nervous smile. 

“This place has the best burgers in the state.” Clint said with a small smile. Tony looked past him at the small hole in the wall then nodded with a grin.

“We’ll just have to see about that.” Tony said opening his door. Clint got out opening the door himself and waited for Tony to join him. Tony hit the lock button on the key chain, “Hopefully no one tries to steal the rims.”

Clint laughed at Tony’s joking tone, “I can’t promise that.”

Clint led them inside; the place was packed with people. It was loud with conversation and laughter, an honest to god juke box was playing songs older than half the customers. Tony looked around the place as a waitress noticed their entry.

“Clint!” She called hurrying over to him, she was older then him, in her fifties and ever since the day Clint had wandered into the place she had grown attached to him, “It’s been too long.”

She swept him up into a hug and he laughed squeezing her back, “Suzy, it really has.”

“Well, you sure look sharp.” She said pulling back to look him up and down, “Still too skinny though.”

“Thanks,” He laughed gesturing to Tony, “This is the cause of my new look, Tony.”

“Tony Stark in me and Regs joint, who’d a thought.” She blushed as Tony smiled down at her shaking her hand. 

“It’s been a treat so far and I haven’t had a bite to eat yet.” Tony had his charm on as he spoke. 

“Well, let’s change that huh?” She grinned pointing to a booth. They sat themselves and Tony picked up one of the menus that stayed on the tables. 

“What’s good here?” Tony smirked repeating Clint’s words back to him.

“Everything,” Clint rolled his eyes, “But for a first timer I think a Reggie’s World Famous Burger would be best.”

Tony scanned the menu reading the burger details, “Who can say no to a quarter pound of beef and cheese when bacon is involved?”

“No one sane, that’s who.” Clint laughed as Suzy came over with silverware wrapped in a paper napkin.

“Drinks boys?” She asked pulling an order pad seemingly from thin air and a pencil from her bun. 

“Is the tea as good as the hype implies?” Tony asked meaning the ‘Best in Town’ banner next on the menu.

“I’d stake my reputation as a lady on it.” She smirked.

“That doesn’t mean much.” Clint joked.

“Shush you.” She bopped him on the head with her order pad.

“High stakes,” Tony winked making Suzy blush like a school girl, “I’ll just have to see how much of a lady you are. A Reggie’s World Famous to go with it please.”

She nodded still pink in the face then turned to Clint, “Same.”

“No tomatoes.” She said writing everything down.

“You’re a doll.” Clint teased getting bopped again. 

She brought their drinks after handing their order off to Reggie on the grill. Clint and Tony shrugged their suit jackets off and tossed them in the booth seats next to them as they chatted while they waited for their food. The tea ended up being amazing and Tony informed Suzy she was one hell of a woman making her giggle. 

“Eat up sweethearts.” Suzy said setting their plates in front of them. 

“That’s sin on a plate.” Tony said looking at the burger and pile of fries before him. Clint nodded undoing his cuffs and rolling his sleeves up.

“Wait until you taste it.” Clint said picking up his burger. Tony followed suit and took a bite out making a noise that was almost filthy as he chewed.

“Holy shit,” Tony said bowing his head as he finished the bite. Clint smiled taking his own bite but managing not to moan too but just barely. 

After three bites Tony had to set his burger down and wiping his hands slightly on a napkin and rolled his sleeves up. The juices from the burger had dripped down his hands and stained his cuffs but he didn’t comment on it just picked his burger up and took another bite. Clint poured ketchup on his plate and Tony gestured for some too. Fries were going into their mouths two at a time because that was the only way to eat fucking delicious fries. 

Tony grinned watching Clint licked the grease and mayo that dripped down his palm up. Clint smiled wiping a dib of ketchup off Tony’s chin then sucking his finger clean. He told Tony about his first time finding the diner, he had been walking aimlessly around when the smell of burgers hit him and he realized he hadn’t eaten in about twelve hours. Suzy had taken to him after barely a minute, tsking at how thin he was. Tony laughed as she swung by the refill their glasses and informing him he was still too skinny.  
“You too mister.” She wagged a finger at Tony who put his hands up in surrender as Clint laughed. 

People still took pictures of them but no one bothered him save for a little boy who ran over nearly hyperventilating.

“You’re Iron Man and Hawkeye!” He was bouncing up and down, “Can I have an autograph please? My friends’ll never believe me.”

“I’m so sorry.” A woman who was clearly his mouth said trying to pull him away looking embarrassed, “Timmy sweetie they are trying to eat dinner.”

“No, it’s fine.” Tony said wiping his hands quickly, “C’mere kid, Timmy right?”

“Yes sir, Iron Man sir.” Timmy nodded frantically coming to stand in front of Tony.

“How about you just call me Tony?” Timmy looked like he nearly had an aneurism. Clint smiled as Tony pulled a pen from his jacket and Timmy held out a small notebook with The Avengers on it. Clint watched him write ‘Timmy, stay awesome; your best friend Iron Man’. Timmy read it and had tears in his eyes. He turned a page then extended it to Clint.

“Can I tell you a secret Mr. Hawkeye?” Timmy whispered in that kid way where everyone still heard.

“Yeah, and it’s just Clint little man.” Clint smiled taking the pen from Tony.

“Clint, I wanna be just like you when I grow up. You were poor when you were a kid too right?” Timmy said looking up at him his eyes still shining with tears.

“I was.” Clint’s voice broke.

“But you became a hero anyway. I wanna do that. Be a hero.” Timmy said with a wistful look on his face. Clint swallowed and had to blink a few times before writing on the paper and handing it back to Timmy.

“Timmy,” The little boy read softly his voice shaking, “You’re my hero, Hawkeye.”

Timmy sniffled and looked up at Clint. Clint opened his arm and the kid pounced on him squeezing tight. When he let go he wiped his face and smiled up at Clint. Timmy waved goodbye and his mom mouthed ‘thank you’ with tears in her eyes. Clint took a deep breath and picked his burger back up taking a bite.

“You’re amazing.” Tony said making Clint’s eyes snap up to him. He blushed as Tony leaned across the table and kissed his cheek with a smile.

“Shut up.” Clint muttered making Tony laugh as he returned to his own meal.  
Tony leaned back when his plate was clean sucking any remain juices from his fingers and hand before patting his stomach with a sigh. Clint smiled wiping his hands and face clean even though that sheen of perfectly greasy food stayed on his hands. Suzy swung by and took their plates dropping off the check. Tony seemed impressed by the total as he pulled two twenties from his wallet.

“They could sell those in uppity places and it would even be worth those prices.” Tony said and Clint had to agree. Suzy came back with the change and tried to hand it to Tony, “That’s all yours.”

“Mr. Stark this is more than ten dollars.” She said her eyes wide.

“Yes it is,” Tony smiled dropping another twenty into her palm, “You are the best server I have ever had.”

“Mr. Stark-” She blushed. He smiled standing up and kissing her cheek.

“I will be seeing you again very soon.” He grabbed his jacket and Clint stood too.

“He always like this?” She asked as Clint hugged her and kissed her other cheek while Tony glanced over the song list on the juke box. 

“You get used to it.” Clint smiled and she smacked him fondly on the back.

“You got it bad boy.” She smiled. 

“Yeah, I think I do.” Clint said watching as Tony turned to shoot him grin. Suzy pecked his cheek then shooed them out. Tony wrapped his arm around Clint’s waist as they walked to the car.

“I would say best in the country.” Tony said making Clint laugh.

“And your rims are still intact.” Clint grinned seeing the Lamborghini just as they left it. 

“It’s been a night of small miracles.” Tony joked and Clint nudged him. Tony unlocked the car but didn’t open Clint’s door but pressed Clint back against it, “I’m sorry about earlier. I should have known you would have been uncomfortable in some stuffy place like that.”

“It’s fine. I was just out of my element, I’ll get used to it.” Clint played with Tony’s tie and smiled noticing a ketchup stain on the material. 

“No you won’t,” Tony said making Clint’s nervous, was this going to be there only date? “I’d rather eat here any day and any other dives you know about.”

Clint sighed laughing, “I know a few.”

“Great, how about we go to another next Saturday?” Tony asked squeezing Clint’s hips where his hands rested. 

“Same dress code?” Clint asked tugging on Tony’s ruined tie, his own shirt was nearly beyond hope with the amount of juice that dripped on it. 

“Maybe, I do enjoy destroying suits though; it’s kind of a hobby.” Tony grinned leaning closer to Clint so his breath hit Clint’s lips. 

“Well, who am I to deny a man his fun?” Clint smirked closing the gap between their mouths. Tony tasted like great burgers and Clint knew his own lips were still sticky from grease but Tony just kissed him deeper.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked girl!
> 
> Leave a comment y'all.


End file.
